


The choice's we make

by Nerdy_mim



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_mim/pseuds/Nerdy_mim
Summary: I have not really written anything like this before.. so I am out of my comfort zone slightly. And well it might be naff, but here it goes! This takes place at our little cantina party, you stroll off into a back room to chat and kiss and... well black screen. So as usual I feel the need to elaborate on what Bioware didn't.I own nothing, it's Biowares I just borrow their things for stories.





	The choice's we make

“The truth was right in front of me, but I didn't want to believe it. I thought you were the only one to stop Arcann simply due to your capabilities, but now I see. This is destiny. Your destiny. It goes against everything I know to be true, but it's there. It's real.” 

Lana glanced away briefly, suddenly uncertain of herself. Thea reached for Lana's chin, gently using her fingers to guide Lana's eye's back to her own. 

“Maybe it's real, maybe it isn't. What matters are the choices we make.” 

Thea smiled then and drew her hand away leaving Lana missing the contact, the way the Commander looked at her, even after all these years still made her stomach flutter. Their bond had not diminished it would seem, judging by all of Thea's flirting and jealous glowers she would throw Koth's way. She tilted her head to the side with a shy smile of her own, perhaps there was still hope for them to be something more. 

“And who we make those choice's with?”

“Nothing's more important.” 

Thea mirrored Lana's smile as they both moved forward, wrapping their arms around each other while she internally sighed with relief. A small part of the Wrath had worried she had lost her chance with Lana, it had been five year's after all. Not even she was selfish enough to expected Lana to have waited for her. Though she still didn't like how Koth looked at Lana, that made her blood boil. 

Their kiss was sweet and altogether far to short for Thea's liking, just as it had been on the Gravestone day's earlier. When Lana pulled back Thea was a little disappointed, already missing her warmth.

Lana sensed this through their bond and sent as much affection through their shared connection as she dared, they still had much catching up to do after all. She reached for Thea's hand, lacing their finger's together.

“Perhaps you would allow me to show you to you're new quarters, I would like to show you just how much you have been missed.” 

Lana's smile was coy as she watched her Lords' eyes darken with a hunger she had not seen since Yavin, though there was something softer behind those eye's as well. It was the kind of look that gave Lana butterflies while making her knee's feel weak. 

Lana gently led Thea back through Odessen's cantina, they both ignored the stares and whispers from fellow alliance members as they made their way to Thea's quarters. 

Lana turned walking backward pulling Thea into her room, as the door slide shut behind them Thea yanked Lana back into her arms causing a huff of laughter to escape the blond.

Thea slid her hands down over Lana's hips, blue eye's locked with amber, the force bond between them flared hot with passion, need trembling through them both as two sets of hands began to gentle disrobe the other. Clothes fell away revealing heated flesh to careful caresses, they both moved slowly, relearning soft places, kissing old and new scares until both were flushed. 

“Thea...”

Lana slipped her arms up around Thea's neck, caressing the soft curls at the base of her skull. The Commander leaned forward to nuzzle Lana's throat while she slipped her hand's down warm legs to lift Lana. 

Slender legs wrapped around her waist, they both gasped when slick heat pressed against Thea's stomach. Lana pressed kisses to the side of her Lord's jaw while she was carried to the bed, Lana was always so surprised with how gentle the Wrath could be, she could feel all that power and coiled strength so close beneath her skin. So much raw strength filled every room to the point of choking her fellow force users, but here where she was being laid down with careful, and dare she think it loving hands, Lana felt safe and cared for. 

Thea laid on top of Lana, her hip's cradled perfectly between Lana's own, she pressed hot lips along her throat as her hands continued their exploration.  
Lana panted with each new caress, arching up into her lover's touch when she cups her breast's, she moans something in Sith when Thea takes a nipple into her mouth.  
The force bond between them is like fire, burning both from the inside out, caresses and kisses leave trails of fire in their wake, each touch not just branded into flesh but into their very souls. 

Lana can take no more when she feels teeth lightly graze along her nipples, white-hot heat was pooling between her thighs. Amber eye's glow with need as she rake's her hands through dark hair, pulling Thea back up to her where she fiercely claims her lover's lips with her own. The kiss is forceful, only ending when they find themselves in desperate need of air. 

Panting, Thea straddles Lana's thigh while pressing her own forcefully between Lana's, the much-needed pressure makes Lana's mouth fall open with a silent 'oh'. 

Thea reaches up to brush golden hair away from Lana's cheek, her fingertips linger for a moment before she leans in for another kiss. Slowly Thea drags her nails down between the valley of Lana's breast's, over ribs and flexing stomach muscles, she sighs when she feels the heat between Lana's legs. 

Lana's heart was racing, her chest rising and falling with each desperate gasp of air she took. She turned her head to Thea's hand at her cheek, kissings her lover's palm before grasping it with her own. Thea smiled at this, happily lacing their fingers together.

“You mean so much to me.”

Lana eye's soften with this admission. 

“As you do to me, Thea.” 

Their lips meet again as Thea slips her finger inside of Lana swallowing her moans she starts slowly, curling her finger till she finds that place which has Lana seeing stars and keening. Lana can feel her lover's heat on her thigh, she tries to lift her leg a little higher so that Thea has something more to grind on. It seems to work as they both gasp into each other's mouth's, Thea speed's up her thrust's, settling her thumb over Lana's clit, rubbing light circles around the slick nub until Lana's legs began to tremble.

Thea can feel Lana tightening around her, their bond flared, almost the point of pain, the passion within them swelled till it finally peeked sending them both tumbling over the edge with a shout. Both panting they rode out their aftershocks with gentle kisses and words of endearment, their shared bond settling into a comfortable warm afterglow. 

Thea shifted till she laid on her side drawing Lana into her arms their legs tangling, Lana snuggled into the embrace, wrapping her arms around her Lord in return. She chuckled when Thea began tracing nonsensical patten's along her rib cage, Thea smiled and couldn't help herself from doing it again until Lana squirmed and huffed with laughter. 

Once they had settled down again, the Commander reached for the blanket, using the force to pull the blanket over cooling skin with a flick of her wrist. 

“I really did miss you, even while trapped in carbonite, I was so afraid I would never get to see you again let alone hold you once more.”

Lana met Thea's gaze.

“I missed you as well, I knew you was alive, and I was not going to give up on finding you.”

“Yes, I should thank you for saving me... again. I really would be dead by now if it was not for your dedication and determination.” 

“I believe you have already 'thanked' me Commander. But you are more than welcome.”

Lana and Thea shared a smile, settling more comfortably into each other's embrace, it wasn't long before sleep began to draw them in, they both felt warm and safe in each other's arms, contentment adding to the peaceful glow of their bond. 

“I really am glad you are back.” 

Lana mumbles before drifting off to sleep, Thea's arms tighten around her Sith, placing a kiss upon her head. 

“I'm glad your here with me, I couldn't do this without you.” 

Thea gradually let's slumber take her, her final moment's of wakefulness filled with the sight of a peaceful blond Sith sleeping contently in her arms.


End file.
